Slushies: The Next Generation
by insaneantics21
Summary: Rachel and Quinn get an icy cold blast from the past in a way they never expected. *Puppy-verse #7*


Preceded by:  
Puppy | My Girls | Perfection | Decisions | Baby Love 1 & 2

* * *

**--October 2025--**  
Quinn and Rachel prided themselves on raising well-rounded children. Allie had always been quick to make friends and it was never with the wrong crowd. Quinn and Rachel always liked her friends she brought over, and there were plenty of them. However, they did have a slight problem when Allie showed a burst of pre-baby high school Quinn at the beginning of her sophomore year.

Rachel got the call at rehearsal, Quinn got it after she picked the twins up from morning kindergarten. Quinn called Brittany on her way into the city and dropped the twins off at the dance studio with her and two-year-old Joshua.

When Quinn got to the school Rachel was waiting just outside the assistant principal's office, arms crossed over her chest.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked. "They wouldn't tell me anything but 'there's been an issue'."

Rachel shrugged. "Same here."

The door to the office opened and an older-looking tall woman with jet black hair looked at Quinn and Rachel.

"Parents of Allison Fabray?"

"We are," came from Quinn and Rachel.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, this is my wife Rachel Berry."

Rachel nodded.

The woman only gave a quick nod of her head and motioned for the two women to come in. Quinn looked over to a chair to the right and Allie was sitting there with her hands folded in her lap and her head hung low. When she glanced up and saw both of her mothers her eyes went wide and her gaze immediately dropped back to the floor.

"Have a seat," the woman sat in the big chair behind her desk. Quinn and Rachel dropped into the remaining two empty chairs to Allie's left. "I'm Laurie Adams, I spoke to you two on the phone," she said to Rachel and Quinn. "Ms. Allison, do you want to explain what happened this morning?"

"N-not really."

"Allison," Quinn snapped. "Now is really not the time for you to take a vow of silence."

"I…I…" Allie glanced up and looked passed Quinn to Rachel. She mumbled something inaudible and Quinn growled.

"Allie," Rachel said. "Right now would be a good time to spit it out before Quinn turns into the hulk."

"It's not her I'm worried about," Allie whispered.

"Mrs. Fabray, Mrs. Berry," the assistant principal finally cut in, "what happened this morning is definitely something…unique. I've never really seen or heard of it before. One of the other students described it as," the woman flipped through her notes, "a 'slushie shower'."

Rachel's jaw dropped and she shot to her feet.

"Allison Violet Fabray!" came simultaneously from Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's wrist and tugged her back to her seat.

"Not only did Allison throw one of these frozen drinks at another student, the other girls have told me she was the one that initiated the idea."

Rachel turned bright red and shook her head. Quinn turned back to the assistant principal.

"Punishment?" Quinn asked, jaw set.

"Ten school days of out of school suspension because I am classifying this as minor assault. And," the woman cleared her throat, "because of the school's zero tolerance policy regarding bullying, she is suspended for the remainder of the year from all student leadership activities."

Allie's head shot up and she looked at the woman behind the desk. "You're taking me off student council!" she shrieked. "I worked hard for that! I'm class president!"

"Which is exactly why you're being stripped of the title. Leaders do not toss frozen drinks at their peers. If this happens again you'll be suspended for an entire semester and not allowed to run again for next year."

"Oh," Quinn said, "I can assure you right now that this will _never_ happen again."

"Momma, do something! They can't impeach me like this!"

"Yes they can," Quinn said. "And it looks like they just did."

"I am _so_ getting legal council."

"Allison Violet," Rachel growled, "Santana won't get you out of this and even if she even _thought_ about helping you there is no way Quinn and I will allow it. You're going to accept this punishment as is and that's it. Do you understand me?"

Rachel's glare caused the young blonde to snap her jaw shut and her head to drop again.

"I apologize on my diva daughter's behalf for her attitude," Quinn said to the assistant principal. "Is there anything else?"

Laurie nodded. "The suspension will count towards her absences for the semester and it is up to her individual teachers as to whether or not they accept the work or tests she'll miss. That's it as far as school punishment."

"And you can be assured that there will be punishment at home, young lady," Quinn hissed. She glanced over at Rachel. "And Rachel will be the executive administrator of said punishment."

Allie nodded.

"Today will be considered day one of suspension," Laurie said. She handed Quinn a paper. "Sign this saying you agree to the punishment. Ms. Allison can go to her locker and pick up her things on the way out."

Quinn nodded and signed. Rachel kept a death grip on Allie's forearm on the way to the girl's locker and out of the school building. She let her go long enough to walk with Quinn out of hearing range.

"I'll take her home," Rachel said. "You go pick up the twins."

Quinn nodded. "I'm so sorry baby," she whispered when she pulled Rachel in for a hug. "Any ideas on punishment?"

"Quinn, this isn't anyone's fault, okay? As for punishment, I've got a few ideas. Right now she's getting a lecture from here all the way home and then for as long as my voice holds out or until I have to go back to the theater to get ready for tonight."

Quinn nodded and pecked Rachel's cheek. "If you're up for it when you get home tonight I wouldn't say no to making you feel better," she said with a wink. Rachel grinned.

Rachel guided Allie to her car and the young girl was trembling. The ride was silent for the first three minutes.

"Mom…" Allie choked, "I am so, so sorry…I completely -"

"When you were born I was so, so proud," Rachel said, cutting Allie off. "Even though Quinn and I didn't start dating until the end of our junior year I knew that I was going to have a big part in your life for the first few years at least. I was there when you were born, I was there when you took your first steps and said your first words. I cried when you called me 'Mom' the first time, you know? You never called me 'Rachel', Quinn was always 'Momma' and I was always 'Mom'."

Allie nodded. "I know, Mom."

"I've felt a lot of things since you were born, Allison. I've felt proud and ecstatic. When things were tight for a while I was frustrated and overwhelmed and when I looked at you I remembered why we were going through all of it in the first place. I was determined that you would get the best of everything and grow up to be a well-rounded, down-to-Earth young woman. One thing I hoped I would never have to go through was disappointment. I know you're a teenager and I can't expect you to be perfect. I knew you'd do things that I didn't approve of but this…purposely hurting someone. It's just not like you." Rachel swallowed and gripped the steering wheel harder.

Allie sniffled. "Mom…I…I didn't know they would actually do it. I don't even know those girls that well. Chelsea is friends with them and we were talking about our parents and they mentioned their parents running kids up the flagpole and stupid things like that and the slushie thing just slipped out. We laughed it off and I thought that was it. Then…then this morning I saw them surrounding Elaine and I walked up to find out what was going on one of them handed one to me and I…I just did it. I…I completely understand why you're angry."

"I'm not angry with you," Rachel said. "I'm disappointed."

"That's worse," Allie whispered. "Can you please just be angry?"

"What exactly did this girl do to deserve this?"

"N-Nothing."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Is she unpopular? Dress differently?"

Allie shrugged. "She's new this year…I…I've seen her in the halls a few times and I think she's in my geometry class. I guess the other girls knew her…I don't know why, Mom."

Rachel shook her head. "I really thought we raised you better. You know what it's like to be bullied, remember? And you've heard what it's like from both sides…I really, honestly never thought we would ever have to deal with this. Especially not with slushies."

"You raised me just fine! Mom this isn't your fault! I was just stupid. I feel so horrible about this…the look on that girl's face…I'm apologizing to her the very first chance I get, I swear."

"I'll ask the school to give me her address and I'll take you to her house on one of your days off. You're also grounded for two weeks and you're inviting the girl to dinner."

Allie nodded. "Okay."

...............

Quinn was still fuming when she got to Brittany's dance studio to pick up the twins. A six-months-pregnant Santana was there on her lunch break and the Latina and the other blonde sat wide-eyed as Quinn told them where she'd been and exactly why.

"_Ay dios mío_," Santana mumbled.

"Yeah. Rachel's driving her home and lecturing her up one side and down the other. And she's deciding on punishment."

"Normally I'd say that listening to Berry talk is punishment enough," Santana said. Quinn growled. "But now doesn't really seem like a good time to do that."

"I just don't get it. Allie knows, she _knows_, what Rachel went through…what we put her through. I just don't get it."

"Q, she's a teenager. She's going to do stupid things," Santana said.

"I know that, S. I was just hoping it'd never be something like this."

"What were you hoping it would be? That she'd get drunk and knocked up? Caught with special cupcakes? Start a pool cleaning business and sleep with cougars?"

Quinn sighed. "I know it could be worse. At least she feels bad about it."

Santana just shrugged and Joshua reached up for her.

"You'll always be a good little boy, won't you _mijo_?" Santana said when she picked him up and sat him on her knee. "Not like your delinquent cousin."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "How's the other one doing?" she asked, gesturing to Santana's stomach.

"Oh just wonderful," Santana scowled. "My ankles are swollen all the time and I had to buy new shoes. The pigs in my office won't take their eyes off my chest because I've gone up two cup sizes, I get indigestion no matter what I eat, it's just wonderful."

"She's in the mood a lot though," Brittany said with a smile. "I know she likes that part…and I do, too."

Quinn groaned. "Well you two have all sorts of fun with that. I'm going to get the girls home and make sure Allie isn't completely scarred. I'll see you guys later."

"_Adiós_!" Joshua squealed. Santana smiled and kissed the top of the boy's head

When Quinn got home Allie was at the kitchen table writing and Rachel was stirring a pot of macaroni noodles on the stove.

"Go watch TV," Quinn said to the twins. Olivia skipped to the living room and Isabelle tugged on Quinn's shirt.

"I wanna color," Isabelle said. "Livy only watches baseball."

"Tell her I said you get to watch what you want this afternoon because she got to yesterday."

"'Kay," the small brunette said with a bright, very Rachel Berry-esque smile. She turned and ran toward the living room. "Livy! Momma said I getta watch what I want! Go to the History Channel!"

Quinn heard Olivia groan and then a narrator talking about the construction of the Eiffel Tower. She walked into the kitchen and peered over Allie's shoulder.

"English composition?"

"Apology speech."

"Only you and Rachel."

"I'm grounded for two weeks, Mom is taking me to apologize to Saturday morning and I'm inviting Elaine to dinner."

Quinn looked up at Rachel and nodded. "Sounds fair. How was the lecture?"

Allie put down her pencil and Quinn grabbed the chair next to her.

"Mom's disappointed," Allie sighed. "I'd rather her be angry."

"Understandable."

"I'm so sorry…I know I really messed up."

"Allie listen, you're a teenager. You're going to make mistakes, we know this. We just don't want you to fall into the kind of crowd like those girls that will brainwash you into thinking that the only way of making yourself feel good is to bring others down. Baby girl, take it from the voice of experience, the only place that kind of thinking will get you is at rock bottom not knowing who you are and with very few true friends."

Allie nodded. "I felt horrible when I did it. I told Mom that I don't even know why I did it in the first place. I really, honestly just don't know."

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Promise."

It was no surprise to Quinn and Rachel that Elaine and Allie quickly became best friends because, after all, that's how they started out. When they realized that it was _exactly_ how they started out (minus the fact neither Allie or Elaine were pregnant and homeless) they imposed a new rule that Allie's door had to stay open even though the girl had been assuring her mothers that she was straight since the age of thirteen. They still imposed the rule because "that's what we thought, too." Allie rolled her eyes and diva-stormed up the stairs and Rachel was a little bit proud and Quinn just sighed and got over it because (even though the storm outs were irritating) she was very glad that Allie was more like Rachel at fifteen than her.


End file.
